Speak Now
by puzzlemistress
Summary: My take on 1x12 with the wedding scene with the song Speak Now with Taylor Swift lyrics. I don't own anything, Taylor Swift owns the song and the lyrics. doesn't own the song as well. Enjoy!


Summary: Magnus point of view of the wedding scene. Song fic. I don't own the song Taylor Swift does.

* * *

Magnus took the charango as he sat down in his large chair, plucking the out of tune strings carelessly.

"I wouldn't describe that as an instrument of music. An instrument of torture, perhaps."

"Oh, you never liked the charango."

"No, I did not. And I pray you don't play it. Death has already given

me enough of a headache," Ragnor groaned while sitting up slowly.

"Do you remember Imasu? He played this so beautifully," Magnus asked while staring dreamingly at the instrument.

"I'm surprised that lasted as long as it did. He was always so much better looking than you," Rangor let out a soft chuckle while Magnus stared daggers at his beloved friend. "I don't understand why you didn't go after the boy. I'm certain, with very little effort, you could have won him back."

"No. Imasu wanted more than I can give. Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal. I can party and have fun to my heart's content without the anchors of love around my feet."

"I say this with all the love in my heart; that is a load of rubbish. Camille thrived off on using people in a way that only pleased her. You were just another toy for her amusement. And although you may not believe me, someone someday will tear downs those walls you built around your broken heart. And once you find that love, you must fight for it."

Magnus, with a soft sigh, got up from his chair and made his way to his room.

"Going somewhere?"

"You do give the best advice."

"It would be lovely if you listened to it more than once every two hundred years," and with those words, Ragnor Fell disappeared.

 _I am not the kind of girl,_

 _Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_

 _But you are not the kind of boy,_

 _Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

Magnus continued to scan through the books and papers trying to find anything that could help in waking Joselyn. Suddenly the answer came blaring at him. While he was happy that he was able to find an answer to his problem, it created another problem; going to the Institute to speak with Jace and Clary. He dawned his best suit, adding a small tint of red to his hair. Normally he would have open a portal to the Institute, but he wanted to take a car ride there, needing some time to think for himself. Granted it was only a ten-minute ride, but it allowed him to think.

 _This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

 _I lose myself in a daydream,_

 _Where I stand and say_

 _"Don't say yes, run away now,_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _You need to hear me out, "_

 _And they said, "Speak now"_

He pulled up in front of the institute and casually walked inside, Magnus had no idea where to go until he remembers the fire message he received from Isabell. He found his way the chapel like room and paused when he heard the Blood Brother say:

"It is time for ALec Lightwood and Lydia Bradwell to mark each other with the wedded union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born."

 _There's a silence, there's my last chance_

Magnus walked into the room his eyes instantly connecting with Alec's. Alec connected his eyes right back at him.

 _I stand up with shaking hands,_

 _All eyes on me,_

 _Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

 _But I'm only looking at you_

"What's that warlock doing here," Maryse hissed before she looked at her son.

"Izzy, did Alec invite Magnus?"

"I did. I didn't think he would show."

Maryse stood angrily and stormed to Magnus.

"Magnus, leave this wedding now-"

"Maryse this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to."

 _I am not the kind of girl,_

 _Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_

 _But you are not the kind of boy,_

 _Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

"I-I can't do this. I thought we are doing the right thing, but this isn't it."

"You don't have to explain."

"Lydia I'm sorry."

"You deserve to be happy. I'll be okay," she placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile.

The rest of the room disappeared as Magnus and Alec locked eyes. Alec walked to him, instantly dismissing his mother before smashing his lips passionately to Magnus's.

Oh _, baby, I didn't say my vow,_

 _So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now."_


End file.
